The Lost Tale
by RAP8
Summary: There are numerous stories of the Goddesses. How they created Hyrule and the Triforce. But none tell of how they came to be. Found as orphans, the Goddesses lived on a strange land, ready to take on all challanges that were pushed upon them. *K for now*


**_The Lost Tale_**

**_Prologue_**

**_~*~*~*~*~_**

Two woman loomed over a sleeping child, wide-eyed and curious of the strange child that was before them. One of the woman poked at the child, for they did not know what it even was. Just a small human that was wrapped in many blankets. The other woman, who did not touch the child, sighed and lifted it up. The baby let out a small cry and the two woman looked surprised.

"Bring it to them?" the one woman asked.

"Yes, Inrk. To them."

The woman named Inrk, the one that poked at the child, picked up a basket that was fill with exotic fruits from the ground. "Hurry."

They ran down a wheat field, jumping up and down with excitement, unable to calm themselves. They wondered if they would get a gift, from bringing the child to the Elders. Inrk was the one to first reach a small village with houses made of earth. As they ran through the village, dust came up from the dry, cracked ground.

"Hello?" Inrk called as she opened the door to a large earth-house. She peeked in to see a elderly man and a woman looking strangely at her. Inrk walked in, her companion who carried the child right behind her as she entered. "We have gift!" she said happily.

The elders raised their eyes. "Nuri?" asked the man to Inrk's companion. "What do you have?" When Nuri placed the child gently on a table, the elder's eyes widened. "This child…"

"Child?" asked Inrk and Nuri in chorus. "What is that?"

The woman lifted the child up and smiled as it opened an eye, a brownish orange, making her think of the sun. The woman tipped her head to the side. "Hello, dear. Welcome to the land. What-"

"Stop! A _child? _We must find the parents of this child! Who dare ignore our rule?" the man exclaimed.

The woman _tsked _and waved at him impatiently. "Now the other two won't be lonely?"

"Other two?" asked the man, Inrk, and Nuri in surprise.

"Mmmhmm… The other two. They are in the old room." The elderly woman stood and turned away. She began to walk down a hallway and the other three stood and followed her to a room far at the end of the hall. She opened the door and walked in, the baby still in her arms. She walked over to a bed, its edges blocked so it's sleeper would not fall off. She placed the baby on the bed gently. "There! Three of them! Now this one won't be lonely."

The man, assumedly her husband, snorted. "Do you understand what this mean?" he asked loudly, frightening Nuri and Inrk who jumped. "We must find the parents of these children and kill them! Then we kill the children! It is against the law to have children!"

"Oh… but what a silly rule. A rule that separates lovers. So silly."

"This is why I plan on having each separated."

The woman's eyes widened. "Separated?"

"Lady, I should be able to answer that for you," said Nuri, her voice somewhat fearful of the old couple. "They are separating man from woman. Have you not heard? It takes place tonight!"

The woman frowned and turned to her husband, shaking her head sadly. "Why would you do that? But… let us keep the children. I beg of you."

Inrk stepped forward shyly. "We happy be caretakers."

"Yes! Of course!" said Nuri happily.

The man grunted. "Do what you wish. But I do not want to see one of those monsters at all. You hear me?"

"Yes, yes," the woman said impatiently. She shooed the man out of the room. Turning to the three children, she glanced at the two newly-appointed caretakers. "They need name."

Just as she said that the baby that the sisters found let out a cry. The husband yelled into the room, but it was inaudible for the child's screeching echoed through the stone room. The other two babies opened their eyes that was caused by the newcomer's crying. The woman held the baby in her arms and cradled it softly, cooing to it as she did so. Nuri and Inrk watched, and then looked at the other two.

"She blue," said Inrk. "She green."

Nuri laughed. "Yes, they have blue and green eyes, yes." She looked up at the woman who had finally calmed the screaming child. "Should we name them? And… what _are _they?"

The woman placed the child she held on the bed and tapped her chin thoughtfully. She was about to open her mouth but her husband interrupted her. "Name the crying one Din! For she surely made one!" The woman smiled at her husbands remark. Although he meant it in an offensive way… the name Din seemed perfect for that babe.

"She Din," Inrk paused. "And blue Nayru!"

Nuri looked at the woman and they nodded. "May I name the green-eyed one… Farore?"

"Yes, yes," the woman said happily. She was overjoyed by her new family and, of course, the two sisters that volunteered to help. "Din, Nayru, and Farore. Hmm… I will teach you three history, politics, anything you can name! Even magic. When you get older, you will know everything!"

**_~*~*~*~*~_**

**Yes, yes, I know it isn't much for an opening chapter. It is short, I admit it. But, then again, it is only a prologue that will lead up to the real story. And I know there is not much description, but that is how I meant for it to be. So you can picture your own place. Well, I hoped you enjoyed the short prologue and I will try to update as soon as I can. After all, I am writing another story along with many, many un-posted ones. Please review! I know you want to hit that green button down there…**

**~Rosie**


End file.
